


We Live in a Zoo

by Unforgotten



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, Robanukah, and one robot mama duck weren't enough, eight robot ducklings, like four kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles really needs to learn to curtail his enthusiasm around the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Live in a Zoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/gifts).



> Thanks to firstlightofeos for looking at this for me. :D

One day, Charles wakes up with something sticking to his face. He pulls it off — it makes a bizarre, squishy sort of _pop!_ as he does — and holds it out to examine it.

It appears to be a very small octopus. A very small _robot_ octopus.

On further examination, there are no less than _seven_ baby robot octopuses stuck to him — six more on his arms, and one on his neck.

*

"How did they get out?" Erik says peevishly, when confronted about this latest development. "They're supposed to be your present for the last day of Robanukah."

"...Er. Why?" Charles asks, which is when he remembers that gifset he reblogged on his Tumblr a few weeks ago. It involved a baby octopus crawling on someone's hand. Charles may have said something in his tags about it being the cutest thing he'd ever seen (#omg #this is the cutest ever #THE CUTEST EVER #look at its tiny legs #LOOK AT THEM).

Why is he not surprised that Tumblr hyperbole doesn't parse with that insane Erik logic?

*

It doesn't occur to Charles until the first day of Robanukah to wonder: if robot octopuses were meant for the eighth day, what did Erik get him for the _first_ seven days?

He's almost scared to look at his Tumblr to see what other cute baby animals he's reblogged recently.

One robot koala, two robot doves, three robot cranes, four robot crabs, five robot rats, six robot tigers (thankfully, there are no lions. or bears.), and seven robot weresharks later, he has his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this! I looooove your robot!Erik series, and I'm very happy you let other people play in your sandbox so I could write this for you. :D
> 
> For those who aren't familiar with it, professor's cracktastic robot!Erik series, in which this treat is set, can be found here: [We Welcome Our New Sexbot Overlords](http://archiveofourown.org/series/18347)


End file.
